Love Plans
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: A Valentine special for you NettoxLaika, NettoxEnzan, and EnzanxLaika fans.


Ryu- Well, it's Valentines Day. So heres a fic for it.

Ryu- Sadly, my co-writer, or should I say thinker is off some where. So I'm solo.

Ryu- Well, enough talk, this fic has some popular boy-boy pairings.

Ryu- Please review and enjoy. (Also, my first shounen-ai.)

* * *

**Love Plans**

Everyone has a plan to get their love.

**Laika's Plan**

Step One- Get a mission with only just Netto.

"Laika, Netto. There's trouble in Sharro, so I'm sending you two there." Kifune said.

Step Two- After the mission is over, suggest for a hike, just before a blizzard is predicted to hit.

"Hey Netto, why don't we go for a hike in the Sharro wilderness." Laika said. "Why?" Netto cutely asked, which made Laika blush. "Well, it's going to snow, so I thought it would be great to see the scenery.

"Hm, okay." Netto said.

Step Three- When the blizzard hits, conveniently find an emergency shelter (one that doesn't have a resource of warmth)

"In here." Laika said, and Netto followed close behind. "I-it's c-cold." Netto said while he tried to warm up.

Step Four- Suggest for Netto to huddle together under your cloak.

"Why don't we share my cloak." Laika said, and Netto nodded.

The huddled together, the cloak draped over them. Netto then began to cuddle into Laika's side. Laika blushed at this.

"Mm, you're so warm. My body is cold, even my teeth." Netto said.

Step Five- Here's your chance. Land a kiss!

"Here, why don't I warm you up." Laika said as he lifted Netto's chin and then neatly kissed him. All the while, Netto started blushing.

The two parted and looked at each other, then they hugged to get more warmth.

* * *

**Enzan's Plan**

Step One- Check to see if Netto has any plans for the day with your secretly installed security cameras.

"No plans, no plans, no plans. Yes, Netto is free for the day." Enzan said.

Step Two- Casually invite Netto out to eat.

"Hey Netto, since you're free, why don't we go out to eat?" Enzan said. "Okay, let's get curry!" Netto cheered.

Step Three- Once you're finished eating, invite Netto to your house and give him chocolates that are conveniently on the table.

"Come in Netto, have some chocolates if you like." Enzan said as he sat down next to Netto who also sat down.

"Um, okay." Netto said while picking a chocolate. Then he put it in his mouth and chewed. After, he made a happy face.

"Mmm, this is good, you should have some." Netto said while putting a chocolates between his jaws.

Step Four- Nows your chance, kiss him!

Enzan learned forward and kissed Netto while stealing the chocolate from his teeth. "Sweet." Enzan said, though he really wasn't referring to the chocolate.

**Netto's Plan

* * *

**

Step One- Have a virus made to do your every bidding. Keep it until needed.

"Finally, I'm finished with this man made virus.

Step Two- Get cleaning duty in the closet with Laika, Enzan, and yourself.

"Netto, why did you volunteer us for cleaning duty!" Both Enzan and Laika yelled. "Sorry, sorry." Netto said.

Step Three- When you're cleaning with the two, sneak out of the room and release the virus.

Netto tip-toed out of the room and then released the virus, thus causing the door to lock, and not open for a while. Also, since it's a controlled virus, it's told to wreck minor havoc in the room.

Step Four- When Enzan gets hurt, spray some romantic hormones (bought off the Internet for pranking use) into the vent that leads to the closet.

A heavy box fell on Enzan, and the hormones that Netto had just sprayed made Laika really caring. "Here, let me help you up." Laika said. "Thanks." Enzan said.The two stood in silence, then Laika grabbed hold of Enzan suddenly and kissed him.

Step Five- Now your chance, take a picture!

Right when Laika and Enzan are kissing, Netto recalled his virus and ran into the room with a camera. "Smile." Netto said as he took the picture. Then he ran as Laika and Enzan chased him.

**Laika and Enzan's Revenge Plan

* * *

**

Step One- Work together to get back at Netto.

"Okay, you agree that prank in the closet went to far." Laika said. "Yep." Enzan said. "Then let's come up with something for Netto." Laika said.

Step Two- Once you've come up with a plan, get Netto all alone in his house.

"Okay, Netto's mom has received a vacation to the souther islands." Enzan said. "And Netto's dad is now working on a new project." Laika said. "Also, Rockman is with his friends on the net." Enzan said.

Step Three- Okay, go to Netto's house and begin your revenge.

(Ding dong)

"Oh hey guys, what are you doing here." Netto said. "Oh, we just wanted to do something with you." Laika said. "Uh, okay. Where?" Netto said totally unsuspecting, even though Laika is carrying a bag with something in it. "How about your room." Enzan said.

"Okay." Netto said as he led his friends to his room. When they got there, Laika went around Netto and then began closing the curtains.

"Okay, so what did you want to do?" Netto asked. Both Laika and Enzan smiled. "This." Laika said as he grabbed Netto and held him down. Then Enzan began to take Netto's vest and shirt off.

"Ah! Stop." Netto said.

Step Four- Once finished, take a picture of your success.

(Click) Went the camera and out comes the photo.

The photo is Netto in a puppy suit in a begging pose, with a collar that has a leash, which Laika is holding.

-All plans are a success.-

* * *

Ryu- Well I hoped you liked, and please-

Dragon- Happy Valentines Day!

Ryu- Ahh! Where did you come from.

Dragon- Out. Oh, and here is my love to you in chocolate form.

Ryu- Uh, sure.

Dragon- Oh, speaking of chocolate, that chocolate kiss was gross. It was in to mouths.

Ryu- It's the same as kissing. You're still spit swapping.

Dragon- Yeah, but-

(Ryu slaps Dragon away from the computer.)

Ryu- Okay, I hoped you enjoyed, and please review. Also, Happy Valentines Day!

Ryu- PS, I bet you thought I was going to to a yaoi at the end. Well, I didn't.

(Dragon gets up and walks to computer)

Dragon- By the way, this story was sure stup- (Ryu glares at Dragon) it was stupendous. Ha, ha.


End file.
